1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate material web having two webs of nonwoven fabric that lie on the outside, and film strips of an elastic film disposed between them, in sections. The nonwoven fabric webs are connected with one another in the regions between the film strips.
The laminate material web can be used, for example, for the production of elastic closure strips for baby diapers or adult diapers, which closure strips can also have the shape of diaper ears, and possess an elastic center region as well as less elastic end sections that follow the former on both sides. The non-elastic or less elastic end regions are utilized in order to attach closure elements, e.g. hook tapes, and to affix the closure strip on the diaper chassis. For cost-advantageous production, a large number of elastic film strips is laminated in between two broad webs of nonwoven fabric, at a distance from one another. The closure strips needed for diaper production are then cut from the resulting laminate material web.
2. The Prior Art
A laminate material web having the characteristics described initially is known from the reference EP 1 686 209 A1. Here, the film strips have an elastic, tacky core, which is covered with a thin nonwoven layer on one or both sides, in order to allow processing of the film strips despite the tackiness of the core. To guarantee the desired elasticity of the laminate material webs, these webs are subjected to a ring rolling process. In this way, distortions form in the stretched and not elastically resilient nonwoven fabric webs, which are pulled smooth in a stretching process.
A simple possibility for the production of a laminate material web having the desired properties consists in connecting two nonwoven fabric strips with one another by means of an elastic film. However, the asymmetrical structure of such a laminate tends to tear off in the region of the connection between film and nonwoven fabric web, which is generally produced by means of adhesive. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the elastic film is exposed in this case, and therefore the laminate material web does not possess the pleasant textile character of the remainder of the diaper surface in this region.